gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-00902 SEM
GN-00902 SEM (aka SEM), featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, are MS replicas of GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. They are pilot-less remote controlled mobile suits for Tieria Erde to expand the abilities of Trial. Technology & Combat Characteristics The overall physical components are identical to Seraphim with the exception of its GM-like head and utilizing a particle storage tank. Seravee's enhancements included Seraphim and two unmanned Seraphims called SEM for the expansion of the Trial System to a wider area and from which Veda-linked machines with solar furnaces are rendered useless. Along with Seravee, the two SEMs are communicated to using quantum signals from Seraphim, and this remote control interaction range is theoretically infinite. On the other hand, there is a limit to the area that the Trial System can expand to. Nevertheless, an area of a hundred kilometers can be covered and the whole battlefield can be covered completely. Armaments GN Beam Machinegun A small machinegun specifically designed for the Seraphim. It can be stored on the knee when it is not being used. GN Beam Sabers Stored within Seraphim's arms is a pair of beam sabers. Just like the GN Cannons these can be used in either backpack or mobile suit mode. These beam sabers have only been used in backpack mode. GN Cannons Either in its Seravee backpack configuration or as a mobile suit Seraphim's primary and most powerful weapons are the GN Cannons located within its arms. In cannon configuration the hands fold into the barrel. Each arm is capable of firing a powerful GN beam that can destroy a mobile suit or significantly damage a larger target. System Features Trial System In a battle against enemy units mis-using Veda's abilities, the SEMs help extend the range of Trial. Along with Seraphim, the SEMs help provide a dominating ability over the battlefield against Innovators. Trans-Am System History Development During the conflict between A-Laws and Celestial Being, A-Laws continuously introduced new and more formidable MS and MA units that challenged the survivability of CB's Gundams. The demand for more powerful weapons was necessary to help Celestial Being and their Meisters maintain an edge to survive in future conflicts. An upgrade design was drafted for both Seravee and Seraphim as part of their GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development, GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam. Though the development was sped up as a trump card to the enemy Innovators, manufacturing the two SEMs was difficult, and as the current status is that its meister, Tieria, has not regained the link to Veda, the SEMs are dead weights to Seravee and there were concerns of Seravee being destroyed before Veda was recaptured; Seravee sortied in the final battle with GNHW/B, which was the second plan. Notes *The name SEM - Hebrew "name", "fame", "renown"; in Septuagint, Sem; A.V., Shem. Gallery GN-00902 SEM.jpg|Fan art CG GN-00902 SEM Back.jpg|Fan art CG rear References File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V.jpg File:GN-008GNHW3G_Seravee_Gundam_00V_II.jpg File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V IV.jpg File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V V.jpg File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V III.jpg File:00V GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam + SEM.jpg File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam Mag.jpg External Links *SEM on MAHQ